User talk:Ajraddatz
Hello everyone! I am Ajraddatz, and if you need help then just ask me here. While I am not an admin here, I am on many other wikis. I enjoy undoing vandalism, and I will be working on templates. Anyways, enough of that. Talk away! Ajraddatz ( ) ---- Calves Could you please move Green Baby Calf to Green Calf? The wiki is telling me I've moved too many pages today. M. H. Avril 00:05, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Hehe, done. Ajraddatz Talk 00:10, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Throttle should go away after 5 minutes maximum. [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 00:13, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hello there Nice little wiki you guys have going here. I am an avid fan of FarmVille and am currently an admin of http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_Wiki and would love to help out here. I have a good track record and am a decent admin. Please consider my offer to assist in any admin issues. Feel free to view my contributions here : http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kingclyde . Thanks.--Kingclyde 05:17, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Re:Block Lol, sorry for that. When I started to block him, you hadn't - I thought you had missed it. No worries. :P Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 11:00, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Re:Cinty Oh yeah, that was an accident. Done now. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 09:39, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Church vs. Church Building I'm thinking one of these pages should be removed. I don't think I'm privileged enough to do so. Hans P 02:47, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Edit: Church vs Church Building Hans P 03:06, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :It looks like Church Building is already deleted, or am I misinterpreting what you are saying? Ajraddatz Talk 03:12, January 5, 2010 (UTC) You Bot Is you bot able to add the Template:Speculation to all the pages in the Category:Unreleased Items? Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 11:49, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. :) Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 10:23, January 9, 2010 (UTC) VANDAL Some one created a page with lots of swear words. would you delete the page and him--Bobyking 22:24, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi Ajraddatz! I just started editing on this Wiki, and I feel I can improve alot, like the infoboxes (like Template:Decoration) So I'm asking for sysop-tools to make this even easier. I have a lot experience on editing the Wiki on the RuneScape Wiki. See you later! . 12:34, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Picture Hey, I'm new to Farmville Wiki, and I tried to add a picture to the article Cashew Tree, but there's still the question mark where the picture should be.. Spinatkuchen 17:21, January 13, 2010 (UTC) farmville how to unlock the upgrade dairy farm and the chicken coop farmville how to unlock the upgrade dairy farm and the chicken coop :I'm not sure, sorry. Ajraddatz Talk 14:29, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ok thank you do u have any tips for farmville for me plz hello Hey i am new to Farmville Wikia and i dont know how to write harvest product in category. like moose>>.HOW???? RE: RFA Hi there! I already have a RFA, but nobody seems to notice. ;) It has been there for a while now, probably you should nominate me again. . 15:31, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Speedy Deletion Candidates Hey Ajraddatz. Can you take a look at http://farmville.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Speedy_deletion_candidates and maybe clean it up a bit? Thanks, Gakhaas 09:44, January 28, 2010 (UTC) thank you user Harmini34 A new user seems to delete my articles because she says that I need a proof about the unreleased items. I will stop creating new articles with unrelased items until this problem is solved. Her user is Harmini34. Flaviuxa 19:59, January 30, 2010 (UTC) HELP! Ajraddatz, I am new to FarmVille Wiki, and I would like some help. How do you insert a picture? --Djjackson22 20:08, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I need your email or a IM ID , Yahoo, MSN .... pls I need your email or a IM ID , Yahoo, MSN ....Ajraddatz pls ! Flaviuxa 21:23, January 30, 2010 (UTC)Flaviuxa THNX Ajraddatz, Thank you for your help and tips! --Djjackson22 02:09, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Hilites I see you recently removed the admin hilites from the Wiki. Could we please have a discussion amongs the members of the FarmVille Wiki before we take this kind of action? I have reverted the edit and ask that we leave it as it is until a decision is reached. Thanks. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 18:57, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Well, first of all it was me who implimented the changes in the first place. Second, they are not needed. All users are equal, so why are admins highlighted? Also, there is no reason why bureaucrats should be a different colour. Ajraddatz Talk 19:23, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I think hilites can be helpful, especially for new users. If an editor has a differently coloured name, it is easier to distinguish them as an admin so a new user will know where to go for help (it is not always obvious where a list of admins can be found). If a name is in another colour, admins can be recognised easily and contacted should any problems arise. As for 'Crat colours, I am fine either way. Could we also see what other community members think about this? Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 19:40, February 8, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU! Thanks for the nom/grant for patroller! I will do my best! :D Usakoi 02:57, February 11, 2010 (UTC) I also would like to thank you for the trust that you put into me. Gakhaas 04:42, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the message. I will consider. I spend alot of time editing Parks and Rec Wiki and being an admin there. I don't know if I have as much to contribute now to this wiki but I will surely try. Tikopowii 23:09, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, friend! That grant was ever so kind of you. M. H. Avril 04:56, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, no it wasn't. Thank you, though! M. H. Avril 04:59, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Events To Add? We have two new events that need to be added to the sidebar nav: *Lunar New Year Event *Mardi Gras Event I wasn't sure who to bug...and since you're first on the admin list...you're it! :) Usakoi 19:38, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :I've done that for you. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 19:47, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Event Decoration Nav Templates I have created lots of new event decoration navigation templates. Is your bot able to add them to the right pages please? Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 10:57, February 13, 2010 (UTC)